cardibfandomcom-20200214-history
Ring
"Ring" is a song by Cardi B featuring Kehlani from her debut studio album, ''Invasion of Privacy''. It is due to be serviced to radio on August 28, 2018 as the sixth single from the album. The track debuted at #28 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Lyrics [[Kehlani]] Oooh, oooh Ring, ring, ring, ring [[Kehlani]] You don't hit my line no more, oh, oooh You don't make it ring, ring, ring, ring I can't keep this on the low I want you to make it ring, ring, ring, ring 1: [[Cardi B]] Should I call first? I can't decide I want to, but that bitch got pride The switchin' up shit is what I can't fuck with I'm feelin' you but you hard to get in touch with And you ain't hit me up in a while Actin' like you don't know what number to dial You quit, then that's it, I'ma throw in the towel 'Cause a nigga only gon' do what you allow You don't want this gun smoke Learn to text with your nose if your thumb broke I don't care if we gettin' to it and I stall on your ass But I still wake up from missed calls from your ass, nigga [[Kehlani]] You don't hit my line no more, oh, oooh You don't make it ring, ring, ring, ring I can't keep this on the low I want you to make it ring, ring, ring, ring 2: [[Cardi B]] Nah, nigga, now you gon' have to call me (call me) 'Cause I'm lookin' at these messages, they all me (yeah) Actin' like they ain't niggas that want me Let another nigga in your spot, and you gon' be hot nigga coffee You gon' be sick to your... stomach Hit me when you free, 1-800 It's emergency, call me 911 'Cause right now I'm out there tryna find someone The ring on my phone, ring on my finger (brr) You actin' like you ain't tryna do either (yeah) Once a good girl, watch me turn diva Here goes my heart, I put it on speaker (oh) [[Kehlani]] You don't hit my line no more, oh, oooh You don't make it ring, ring, ring, ring I can't keep this on the low I want you to make it ring, ring, ring, ring 3: [[Kehlani]] You used to be on my line On my tick all time, yeah Love it when you make me feel Like you don't mind when I ain't got time for you You know it don't go to my head, I'm only here again in bed I just love to know you wanna spend time with me instead Now you all caught up, yeah You all caught up and you done left me alone, yeah You was all fed up Ready for the next step, wanna be on your own Said I just miss you, I just miss us, baby All I know is [[Kehlani]] You don't hit my line no more, oh, oooh You don't make it ring, ring, ring, ring (you don't make it ring, baby) I can't keep this on the low (yeah yeah oh) I want you to make it ring, ring, ring, ring. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Invasion of Privacy songs Category:Invasion of Privacy singles Category:Cardi B songs featuring others Category:2018